


Fanvideo:  Barry & Iris || Jealous Barry AU || Semi-Dark WestAllen

by Deanmonmon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creepy, Dark Barry Allen, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frustrated Barry Allen, Frustration, Jealous Barry Allen, Jealous Iris West, Jealousy, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! ;)





	Fanvideo:  Barry & Iris || Jealous Barry AU || Semi-Dark WestAllen

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated.


End file.
